I've Got Dreams to Remember
"I've Got Dreams To Remember" is the twelfth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 57th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on January 25, 2006. When a guidance counselor challenges the students of Tree Hill to consider their futures, Nathan and Lucas feel pressured to impress an important basketball scout. Marvin gets caught between Brooke and Rachel, Peyton and Ellie grow closer while finalizing their CD, and Dan tells Haley that Nathan paid Chris Keller to come back into her life. Synopsis Haley goes for an interview with her guidance counselor. As she suggests going to Stanford, the counselor laughs in her face and calls her failey as she failed every class, her marriage and being a good friend by telling no one about Lucas' heart condition. As she says this, the doors fly open and Dan and Tim are trying to revive an unconscious Lucas, but he dies. As he does Dan says you're next, just as she wakes up to the same message from her guidance counselor. As she goes in, she hesitantly suggests Stanford which the counselor thinks is a good idea, to Haley's relief. Meanwhile, as Keith is interviewed, Karen and Lucas wait for him as Karen makes him go to school. As he tries to persuade his mom otherwise, a very sarcastic Dan arrives, cocky with his new power as mayor and winds the two up, until Lucas is forced to go to school. Back at the school, the counseling sessions continue. Brooke and Peyton show very little interest in college as Nathan refuses to participate in questions and Lucas contemplates his later college. At the jail, Keith only provides sarcastic remarks forcing Dan to walk in attempting to get him to confess. As Keith continues to smirk his way through the confrontation, Dan throws him against the wall forcing police to restrain him. In Tree Hill High school, Peyton tells her counselor that she is interested in music. Back in her room, Peyton tells Ellie about Brooke's fashion line and how her and Lucas used to be 'friends with benefits' but now exclusive. As the two laugh at the meaning behind the phrase, Ellie asks about Peyton's relationships and she tells her about Jake which Ellie encourages. Back at the counseling session, Haley admits that she went to Stanford when she was 8 while looking for colleges with her sister and she fell in love with it and made it her ambition. Nathan and Haley later meet in the school lunch area and make up and they decide they have to talk, especially about the colleges of their choice. In his counseling session, Nathan tells the counselor that he has thought about college ever since he picked up a basketball. Keith is let out, much to Dan's disagreement as Lucas walks with Haley who is telling him how much she wanted to go to Stanford, ever since she played pretends SATs. As it dawns on her that her and Nathan will be 3000 miles away, Brooke interrupts them and the two talk about where they want to go. Which leads them into their guidance counseling with them both asking if there is a good fashion program at a school with a good basketball program. Rachel approaches Mouth and tells him that the Principal wants to see him. He starts to panic as the two try to figure out what he done wrong, until Rachel confesses she needs his help and the Principal didn't need to see him. She drags him away from his counseling session. Keith gets out of jail as Karen waits to surprise him. As they hug, Keith asks her out to the Ravens game, which Karen agrees to. Brooke is in her session and asked what she wants to do after high school, and Brooke tells her she has cheer practice after high school. As she leaves for cheer practice, Brooke finds Mouth teaching the girls a new cheer earlier than their normal meeting time. Rachel tells her it was a surprise for her, but Brooke is less than impressed. Rachel then tells her that the competition is the same weekend as Rogue Vogue, which Brooke is soon to realize was the reason she sent her designs in. Meanwhile, Keith goes to visit Lucas at the river court. As he tells him how expensive college is, Keith says that they will manage referring to both Karen and himself, much to Lucas' delight and also Lucas finds out about the date. Mouth goes to Brooke's and apologizes. As he does, Brooke says she knows how someone like Rachel sees someone like Mouth, forcing him to storm out insulted at her comments. In her session, Brooke tells the counselor that she isn't alone even though her parents aren't there, she has her friends. Lucas goes round to see her at the apartment, to see her miserable and she asks him for a decision, Rogue Vogue or the cheerleading championship, which Lucas says to do both. As she finds this impossible, she soon realizes she could fly. Dan sees Haley in high school and begins to tease her, he then reveals that Nathan has been paying Chris to record, which Haley is shocked about. She walks off leaving Dan smug as he shouts that he will see her in class. Haley catches up with Nathan in the school corridor and asks if he paid, and he confesses which she says not to do. As she tells him, Nathan sees his father in the corridors and finds out he is doing a speech in school. He walks out as he tells his counselor that going to college is the only way to escape his father. Peyton tells the counselor about Ellie being the only parent in her life and as she asks what she did after school, Ellie tells her drugs and that Peyton could do a lot better than what she did. As she leaves, she asks Ellie to think of a CD title and as Ellie asks why she is a cheerleader, Peyton reveals her mom used to be one. As Lucas gets ready for the game as Karen gets ready for the date with Keith, as Lucas winds her up. As she leaves with Keith, they both confess how nervous they are as they drive off in his new car. Brooke brags to Rachel before the game about how she is going to make both her events, but as she gets the upper hand, Mouth passes and waves at Rachel, leaving Brooke feeling bad. As Nathan warms up for the game, he remembers the counseling session where he tells the counselor that basketball is all he has and without it there is no college. Back at the game, Dan shows Nathan a scout wanting to watch him as his father prides himself on getting the scout here, Nathan tells him it is him that he wants to watch. As they begin the game, Whitey tells Nathan he has to miss the game as he skipped political science, the lesson Dan spoke in. The game progresses and the Ravens are losing by the end of the first half. Dan attempts to get Whitey to put Nathan in the game, but he refuses. Lucas also has a go at persuading as co-captain, but Whitey is still adamant that Nathan won't play. As Mouth is in the restroom, Brooke comes in and apologizes to him. She asks to hang out after the game but Mouth refuses as he has plans with Rachel, even though he has forgiven her. Dan goes to find the scout who compliments Lucas' game rather than Nathan. Keith approaches them and encourages his views on Lucas, much to Dan's dislike. Haley confides in the counselor as she tells her she doesn't know what to do with college and her husband. As Lucas scores another shot, Brooke asks what he is on, but Haley corrects, what is he not on. As the Raven's huddle, Nathan remembers telling the counselor he wants to go to Duke and as his father didn't, he could as he is better. He calls Lucas from the sidelines and tells him to put the ball in the dead spot with the opposing team. Lucas follows the instructions and wins the game. As he does, Lucas remembers telling the counselor that the reason he joined the basketball team was all because of his Uncle Keith as he wanted him to fit in and Keith is like a father to him. After the game, Brooke congratulates Lucas with a kiss. He tells her that he has to go out for a meal with Keith and Karen as Haley watches him worried from a distance. Nathan goes to see her and apologizes for all the college ordeal and asks what she wants him to say, and Haley just asks for him to say he loves her. As he does, the scout compliments Lucas and shows interest, but Lucas tells the scout to meet his brother as he is good as well. In the counseling sessions, Brooke confesses she doesn't like to talk about college because everyone is going to leave, and she will be alone. Lucas asks to play basketball and be with his friends whereas Nathan says it is hard for him to decide as basketball was his everything, until Haley. After the game, Nathan goes to see Whitey and thanks him for not letting him play as it was the right thing to do. Whitey tells him by putting the team in front of himself, he showed himself a leader unlike his father. As he says the scouts will return, but Nathan asks him to get a Stanford scout out, which Whitey agrees to. Haley draws up a pros and cons list of Stanford and Duke as she remembers telling the counselor that everyone at Stanford was not enough as they weren't Nathan. Peyton gets home to find Ellie had been there watching them and was amazed at how good she was. As she tells her she has so much to offer, she begins to cry. She shows Peyton an idea for the CD, called 'Friends With Benefit' and gives her the album art with Peyton as the angel of death on the front cover. As Keith, Karen and Lucas enjoy a family meal, Dan watches outside. Keith knocks on his window and tells him to go home as it isn't his life. Memorable Quotes :"Well Stanford may not be too realistic for you Faily" :"Haley...I think you just called me 'Faily." My name's Haley" :"My mistake, I most of thought that was your name because you failed every class" ::The Guidance Counselor to Haley James Scott :"Ok I confess. I bought a bottle of liquor. I was just so thirsty. Can you forgive me Danny?" ::Keith Scott throws a sarcastic remark at Dan Scott :"Stanford is like my dream school. It's where I've wanted to go since I played pretend SATs" :"Man, I forgot how much of a nerd you were" :"Oh whatever Rambo" :"Rambo was cool" ::Haley James Scott and Lucas Scott :"The only reason I would be surprised right now was if you were wearing underwear" :"Oh, I guess no surprises then" ::Brooke Davis to Rachel Gatina :"It freaks me out. I like highschool, I'm good at highschool. You know, I know who my friends are and who my enemy is, I've got this place down" ::Brooke Davis about avoiding talking about college :"Nathan good news" :"What, I'm adopted?" ::Dan Scott and Nathan Scott :"The truth is, I don't really like to think about college, cause that means high school's over. After graduation, everyone will probably go off and play basketball, or sing, or start record labels and I'll have to start all over. I'm sure I'll be fine, but like I said, I don't like to think about it" ::Brooke Davis :"At the end of the day, I want to be with my friends, I want to play basketball and go to college. Well, that's not too much to ask, is it?" ::Lucas Scott :"It's just hard because the game's the only thing that ever mattered to me, till Haley came along" ::Nathan Scott :"It's just hard because before I was married, I thought Stanford was my future. But all those different faces I remember, all those different people, none of them are Nathan" ::Haley James Scott :"So, I think I want to study art and music and possibly business. Any suggestions?" ::Peyton Sawyer Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "(So I Sit Here) Wating" - The Like * "Bounce" - Molly M. * "Adele" - White Mud Freeway * "Tell Me A Story" - '' Sorta'' * "Steven McQueen Was a Great Papillion" - Leif Karate * "Faith Hope Love" - Starsailor * "Life After Love" - Colored Shadows This episode's title originated from the song I've Got Dreams To Remember, originally sung by Otis Redding. Trivia *Deb does not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Ellie Harp Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri